Love and Other Drugs
by licensedtobuild
Summary: What should have happened after Sexy. One-Shot featuring Bartie and Brittana.


"_Get off me!"_

The image of Santana storming away was burned into Brittany's brain. As she watched the brunette disappear into the mass of high schoolers, Brittany couldn't help but wonder, "Did I just screw this up?"

"Hey," she heard a male voice say, and wheels screeched to a halt behind her. "You okay?"

"Hi, Artie." Brittany crossed behind the boy's wheel chair and began pushing him down the hallway.

"You don't sound too happy… Did Santana –" he spat the name out bitterly, "say something to you?" He glanced over his shoulder to see tears welling up in the girl's blue eyes. "Hey," he murmured gently, and spun to face her. "What happened? Did she hurt you?" Brittany shook her head and pushed the choir room door open. She tried to slam it closed, but a clang and a grunt from Artie told her that he would be following her in. "Brittany!"

"Stop it, Artie. I don't want to talk about it," Brittany snapped.

"She hurt you didn't she? I'll kill her!" His voice rose alarmingly, causing Brittany to grab his wheelchair handles and hold him back from blasting down the hallway after the Latina she had just rejected.

"Artie! This is something _I_ have to fix."

"Fix? Brittany, I can help you."

"No, Artie. You are part of the problem." She saw Artie's jaw drop.

"Brittany, are… are you breaking up with me?"

"No. I don't think so." She paused. "I don't want too."

Artie grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, tugging her down into a chair in front of him. "You can trust me. I'm your boyfriend. I can help you."

Unsure of how to respond, the blond just took a couple of breaths. "She told me that she loves me." She could see the confusion in Artie's face.

"Well… yeah, you guys are… best friends, right?"

"Artie, Santana was my first."

Artie was dumbstruck. "What?"

"Santana loves me and I love her."

"So, you _are_ breaking up with me." Artie turned and began wheeling himself out of the room, only to feel Brittany holding him back.  
>"She stormed away because I said that I love you and I don't want to hurt you."<p>

She heard Artie sigh. "But you love her." Another sigh. "Brittany, I can't be your boyfriend anymore."

"Why?"

"You are clearly in love with someone else."

A beat. "Can we still be friends?"

Artie shrugged. "Maybe in a little while." Brittany didn't move from her chair. "What are you waiting for?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and he put a hand on her knee. "Go. Get. Her." The blonde finally stood and, smiling sadly, kissed Artie's cheek.

"Thank you, Artie. For everything," she whispered before turning and walking out of the room. Right before she closed the door on her ex-boyfriend, she heard him murmur, "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Santana was sitting at the piano in the auditorium, tears dripping down her tan cheeks. Her heart was still aching following the open rejection. How could Brittany have pushed her away after she had opened her heart to the blonde girl? Only one song was running through her mind, and she began to pound angrily at the piano. She was so enraged and hooked on the music she was playing that she didn't notice the door closing or see the blonde walking down the aisle.

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

**And I'm hearing what you say**

**But I just can't make a sound.**

**You tell me that you need me **

**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say**

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late.**

She jumped at the alto voice that joined in with her soprano.

**I'd take another chance, take a fall**

**Take a shot for you**

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

**But that's nothing new, ooo-oh**

**I loved you with a fire read, now it's turning blue**

**And you say**

**Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid. **

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late **

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late.**

Santana lifted her hands from the keys and stood up from the bench, turning to face the blonde.

"What do you want, Britt?"

Brittany smiled sheepishly at the nickname. "You know Artie never called me that? He always called me Brittany."

"What. Do you. Want?"

Brittany sighed and gestured vaguely to the piano. "I wanted to apologize."

"Well, say it." Brittany was shocked by the bite behind Santana's phrases. She took a hesitant step up the stage steps and crossed to the piano.

"I am _so_ incredibly sorry, San. I hurt you."

Santana scoffed. "No shit." She almost added another quip, but Brittany had begun to cry, tears oozing silently down her face.

"Artie broke up with me."

"So I'm your second choice." Santana felt her heart open just a little as the blonde broke down completely, sobs shaking her agile body. "Oh, come here." Santana pulled Brittany over to her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's shuddering shoulders. "He's a stupid boy, Britt-Britt. Why are you crying so much?"

After a few minutes, Brittany had calmed enough to speak. "Because he had the courage to do what I couldn't." Without any hesitation whatsoever, she put both her hands on Santana's cheeks and pressed their lips together. After a few breathless seconds, she pried herself away.

"I love you, Santana Lopez. I always have and I always –" Santana cut her off by pulling them back together, their lips crashing in a symphony of fireworks and angelic hallelujahs. No kiss from Artie had ever felt anything like this and she knew that she never wanted to feel anyone else.

Once they had managed to pull themselves apart, they sat heavily next to each other, Brittany's head on Santana's shoulder.

"Now what?" Brittany asked.

"Let's get out of here." Santana smiled devilishly. "How about we pop in some Sweet Valley High and get our cuddle on?"

Brittany broke out in an ear-to-ear grin. "More sweet lady-kisses?"

Santana chuckled gently. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
